FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 19 - Forgive and Forget
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 18 - Brachydios Breakdown Language Warning The encounter with the Brachydios was a strange one. It left everyone with many question. How did it get here? Why was it already wounded? What was with the glowing eyes? Of course, there were almost no answers. However, a guard found a large shipping container of some sort that likely transported the monster. It’s still a mystery how it got here though. The attack didn’t leave anyone with serious injuries. But quite a few homes are completely destroyed. Clean up began in the city. The Brachydios’ body was collected by the Guild for analysis. Annie took the guys, including Sky who could now move around a bit, to her room to check on Peacock. Thankfully she is still there. After making sure the Hypnoc was ok, Annie began to pack. “So where in the world are you planning on going?” Kreuz asked. Without even looking up at him Annie answered, “I just assumed I could come with you guys.” “The Chief would tell your dad if you came back to the village with us though.” “Who says we need to go back to the village? That place is ass anyway.” Blue joined in. “Ok where would we go then genius? Almost all of our stuff is at the village.” Blue had no response. The guys are also gonna be in some big trouble when they get back. Annie may have to go off on their own. Or perhaps they’ll all travel together. They didn’t have long to think about it before there was a knock at the door. Everyone was silent. After a minute, the door opened, and the king slowly walked in. “You shouldn’t just walk into someone’s room.” Annie said, continuing her packing. The king seemed much calmer. His face wasn’t full of anger. “I...wasn’t sure if you had left.” Annie never said anything else. The guys were awkwardly standing around off to the side, not really sure what they should say or do. “I need to speak with you. All of you. If you would allow me.” “I’d rather not hear anything else you have to say.” Annie still hasn’t looked up at him. “Maybe we should hear him out.” Kreuz said. Annie never responded, but Kreuz motioned for the king to say what he needs to say. The king took a deep breath. “I realize nothing I say will make you feel better,” He paused to glance at Annie. “But seeing you instinctively run out to rescue the people of the city got me thinking.” “Such a shame that you couldn’t actually think before that moment.” Annie still never looked at him. The guys were a bit surprised. They knew she was getting fed up, but her snapping at her father like this caught them off guard. “Yes...I was so hell bent on keeping you safe, I never stopped to think that you’ll figure out how to keep yourself safe.” The king walked into the room a bit more before continuing, “I will trust your judgement. You know yourself better than anyone. I hope that the path you take leads you to happiness.” Annie finally stopped packing for a moment. She still hasn’t bothered to look at her dad, but she is listening fully to what he’s saying. The king then turns to the guys, which makes them flinch a bit. “I was also unfair to you three as well. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I have already sent word to your village that I brought you here. Chief Jefe will give you no punishment.” “Oh thanks, I guess we’ll let the attempted murder slide then” Sky said sarcastically. Kreuz slapped him in the back of the head. “Thank you. We appreciate it.” He said. The king nods at them and looks over to Annie one more time. “When you return here, I will have improved myself. I promise.” With that, he walked out of the room. The guys gave a sigh of relief. “Phew, I thought he was gonna just stab us.” Blue said. Sky just shook his head. Kreuz approached Annie. “So if you’re still leaving, I guess we can go back to the village after all.” Annie seemed lost in thought for a moment, but she shook herself out of it. “Is that really ok?” “Of course! It’d feel a bit empty now if you didn’t. We’re basically a team now.” With his reassurance, Annie gave a teary eyed smile and hugged him. Blue then hugged him from behind. Kreuz rolled his eyes. “Get in here Sky” Blue said, motioning for him to join. “No.” “Get the fuck over here or I’ll kick your ass.” With a groan, Sky reluctantly joined the group hug. What started as Blue seeing a chance to impress a girl turned into one hell of a dysfunctional team of friends. They’ve only known each other for a short time, but the bonds they all share reach deep to their cores. That night, the king was approached by a guard who handed him a letter. Dad, Despite everything, thank you for finally understanding. I wish you could have sooner, but what’s important is that you finally do. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’m living in Otro Village with the others. I know you visit there often, so when you do I’ll be sure to say hi. I’ll return home someday. I’m not great at writing letters so, yeah. Thanks for reading. Love, Annie The king teared up a bit. He still doesn’t want to let her go like this, but he understands that this is what she wants to do. He will support her all the way now. It was morning in Otro Village. The team of friends were sound asleep as the sun was just barely beginning to rise. Annie was now living with them, so at some point previously, the had gotten an extra bed for her. Peacock also came with. There really wasn’t much room left in this small house. Their door was then kicked down. “RISE AND SHINE FUCKERS, IT’S TIME TO WORK!!!” Everyone jolted up. Jorge was there to wake them up, just like old times. “You all have a busy day today. The village was hit by a bit of a storm while you all were away, so we need repairs done. Annie, you need to register as an official hunter. Get to it!” Jorge then left. “I forgot about that…” Kreuz said, rubbing his eyes. “Does...does he do that every morning?” Annie asked, a bit of fear in her voice. “Yes.” Sky answered bluntly. Annie mumbled under her breath. She’ll have to get used to it. Everyone got ready for the day. Blue came across the talisman he got as a reward when the king arrived in Otro. “Man, this piece of junk didn’t do anything.” He threw it out a window and into the ocean. “You probably could’ve sold it then.” Sky told him. Blue thought for a moment. He then dove out the window and into the water to try and retrieve it. Sky facepalmed. After a bit everyone was ready to start the day. They exit the house, and Annie has a smile on her face. Despite how hard it may be to adjust, she knows this is right for her, and she’s excited. She takes a deep breath. “Yup. This is the life.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86